Prom
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: All Kurt wants is for his prom night to be absolutely perfect. Can a big surprise ruin everything? Or will boyfriend! Blaine come through?


AN- So: Prom. I cannot even begin to describe my excitement. This was a present for a friend who wanted prom to go exactly the way we were guessing. There are SPOILERS for the episode. Anyone who does not want to be SPOILED, please turn back now.

Thank you for reading

* * *

><p>Blaine is excited.<p>

And the good kind of excited- the kind with nervous butterflies and silly smiles. The kind where he keeps looking at the clock, hoping a half-hour has past when it's really only been five minutes. The kind where his eyes keep drifting to the staircase that his boyfriend is going to walk down, in a suit-and-kilt combo that may or may not make Blaine drool a little.

It's Prom Night; the biggest night for high school seniors and juniors all over the country and Blaine Anderson is going with his boyfriend.

Boyfriend!

Currently, he's waiting on said boyfriend in said boyfriend's living room with said boyfriend's father and step mother. Boyfriend.

(he really, really, loves that word)

"You look so handsome, Blaine," Carol says, smiling brightly at him. "Doesn't he look handsome, Burt."

Kurt's father smiles warmly at him.

"Yes, he does, hun."

That's what Blaine really loves about all this- Kurt's family completely approves of their relationship. He was a little worried at first, because he kind of treated Kurt really badly back when they were friends and he was an oblivious idiot. And he totally deserved the 'you-hurt-my-son-I-hurt-your-face' talk. But he never got it.

When Kurt announced they were dating, Burt merely looked him over, then shook his hand. Carol had hugged the crap out of both of them and expressed how happy she was that they were _finally_ together.

Finn was really cool about it too. He was actually the only family member who threatened Blaine (and Puck and Sam and Artie and Mike were there too) but after that, treated him like a friend.

They're meeting Finn and his date/girlfriend Quinn at the actual prom. Finn was forced to meet at Quinn's house so her mother could get plenty of pictures and teach Quinn the appropriate way to pose with her Prom Queen crown on.

"Attention, please! And here is the fabulous Kurt Hummel!"

Blaine glances up at the stairs and smiles softly. Kurt looks just goddamn amazing. He twirls a little on the bottom stair and Carol claps.

"You look wonderful, Kurt!"

Burt's smile is a little off. He's not exactly comfortable with the idea of his son going to prom in a skirt ("_Kilt_, Dad."), especially to a homophobic school like McKinley but, well, Kurt wasn't the easiest person to tell no.

Blaine walks over him and his eyes kind of rake up and down Kurt's body. "You look fantastic, hun."

Kurt blushes, either at the eyes or the endearing name, and surveys Blaine. "You look pretty suave yourself."

Blaine can't stop himself. He leans in and kisses Kurt's cheek very quickly, then holds out the boutonniere he bought.

"I got the one you wanted, you know, in all those pictures you sent me. I also got the same one for myself."

Kurt beams. "It's perfect, Blaine."

Carol approaches them with her camera and Blaine smiles for the picture, carefully pinning the flower onto Kurt's jacket. Then she ushers them over to a corner of the living room where she directs them in a series of poses that include; Kurt's arm around Blaine, Blaine's arm around Kurt's waist, their arms interlocked, then one goofy one of their choosing.

(for that Blaine grabs Kurt and dips him, then he looks at the camera, grinning wildly as Kurt slaps his shoulder)

Then, they're getting ready to leave and Carol hugs both of them and tells them to have fun. Burt shakes Blaine's hand warmly, then pulls him close under the guise of patting his shoulder.

"Just-just keep an eye on him, will ya."

Blaine nods. "Promise."

Then he takes Kurt's hand and tugs him towards the limousine he rented. They still have to pick up Rachel, Mercedes, Sam and- Kurt shudders- Jesse from Rachel's house, so Blaine gives the driver directions then leans back and puts his arm around Kurt.

"Excited?"

Kurt nods. "You have no idea. I want at least one slow dance from you, mister."

"Kurt," Blaine shoots him a look. "Come on. We are dancing every single dance. Unless you're really tired, then we can sit one out."

Kurt giggles, then presses his forehead to Blaine's. "I just can't believe this is really happening."

"It is. And it's going to be perfect," Blaine leans and kisses him quickly, "I promise."

* * *

><p>They take a few more pictures with the girls and their dates and one of Rachel's dads promises to have copies for Kurt's parents.<p>

Then they're all climbing into the limo and Kurt is gushing over their girls' dresses and Blaine is talking to Sam about that Avatar movie that he saw once in theaters (and only because Wes and David dragged him) and Jesse is sitting quietly in the back, just looking at Rachel with what Blaine considers adoration.

They arrive at McKinley and Kurt and Blaine are the last ones to get out of the limo. Blaine takes Kurt's hand as they walk inside. Before they can get far, they're approached by Principal Figgins.

"You're the other entertainment, yes?" he asks Blaine.

See, McKinley is still a very 'old fashioned' school. And when Kurt wanted to bring his boyfriend to prom, there was an uproar and arguments about rules and regulations and Kurt was basically told there was no way in hell.

So, when entertainment fell through and Blaine found out New Directions was performing, he quickly approached the Principal and offered to sing. For free. Which were just the right words.

"Yes, sir," he holds out the hand that isn't holding Kurt's, "Blaine Anderson, lead singer of the Dalton Warblers."

Figgins eyes their joined hands for a moment before shaking Blaine's hand.

"You'll be going on near the end. We have two performances from New Directions, plus prearranged music for in between."

Blaine nods. "Sounds great."

Figgins leaves them, and Kurt tugs Blaine in the direction of Rachel and Mercedes' table.

"Let's say prom night has officially commenced!" Kurt yells.

Everyone cheers in response.

* * *

><p>Kurt is in paradise.<p>

He's managed to dance with Blaine during both songs New Directions sang, plus the surprising slow number by Jesse and Rachel. Right now, someone's I-Pod is spitting out some classic oldies song and Kurt's arms are around Blaine's neck, and Blaine's hands are on Kurt's waist.

They're dancing slowly, cheek to cheek. Kurt sighs and whispers into Blaine's ear, "This is wonderful. Thank you, so much."

Blaine smiles. "I should be the one thanking you. For inviting me and all that jazz."

"But you were the one who made it possible that you could be here. So, thank you."

"Well, thank _you_, for being worth it."

Blaine can't see him, but he knows Kurt is just rolling his eyes right now.

"You're so cheesy, Blaine."

Blaine just pulls him closer.

* * *

><p>They part when Blaine goes on stage with Tina and Brittany to sing and Kurt sits at the table with Rachel, Mercedes, and Sam.<p>

"Where's Jesse?" Kurt asks as he sinks into a chair. His eyes immediately flitter to the stage as he watches Blaine talk to the band.

"He went to the bathroom," Rachel explains "And we're having a wonderful time, thank you for asking."

Kurt meets Mercedes' eyes. She smiles. "He was actually being really attentive and all that."

"I'm surprised."

Rachel rolls her eyes. "I asked you guys to give him a chance. Can't you do that? For me?"

"We are, Rachel," Kurt assures, patting her hand gently. "We just have a little bit of doubt. Can you blame us?"

"I suppose not. As your feelings of suspicion show you truly care for me."

"Exactly!" Mercedes beams.

Sam doesn't say a word; he still feels really awkward sitting across from the girl he turned down.

Kurt goes to say something else, but suddenly Blaine's voice fills the auditorium and Kurt's eyes only see Blaine.

"Hey McKinley High! Having a good time?" he pauses for cheers. "Good to hear. This song is dedicated to my date and boyfriend, the lovely Kurt Hummel."

Blaine winks at Kurt over the heads of his classmates and Kurt blushes. There are some comments but they're drowned out by the cheers of New Directions; the three members at his table, plus Mike, Artie, Santana at the next table. And Puck, Lauren, Finn and Quinn two tables over.

Blaine starts singing 'I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You' with Brittany and Tina as his backup singers and dancers. Kurt loves watching Blaine perform; the energy he puts into every song and dance. And it doesn't hurt that he has an incredible voice.

Throughout the song, Blaine keeps catching Kurt's eye, smiling and winking and Kurt can't honestly believe that this boy is his and his alone.

Blaine gets loud cheers when he finishes. He hands the microphone over to a member of the band and helps the girls off the stage like the gentleman he is. He maneuvers around people to reach their table and then slips into the seat next to Kurt.

"How did I do?"

"You rocked the house," Kurt assures him. Then he leans over and kisses Blaine's cheek.

The girls awe. Kurt ignores them both, pulling Blaine onto the floor for another dance.

This time, it's a fast song.

* * *

><p>Near the end of the night, they prepare to announce Prom King and Queen. Everyone cheers except for Kurt, who tugs on Blaine's hand.<p>

"We could leave now, you know. Beat the traffic."

"We're everyone's ride," Blaine reminds him.

Kurt pouts. "I could care less about watching Quinn and Finn win, okay?"

"Hey now. It could be Puck and Lauren. You don't know."

Kurt giggles.

Figgins walks to center stage and leans into the microphone.

"Attention, attention. Congratulations, prom 2011. We managed to avoid any prom night dumpster babies, drunken escapades, and cars barreling through the doors like that time back in '92. And now, the moment everyone is waiting for: the crowning of the king and queen."

Figgins waits for the applause to die down before he takes the first envelope out of his pocket.

"Your prom king of 2011 is…..Dave Karofsky."

There are polite cheers, the loudest coming from Santana, as Karofsky walks across the auditorium and onto the stage.

"I thought it would be Finn for sure," Kurt whispers to Blaine.

"I figured that too," Blaine says, shrugging.

"And your prom queen of 2011 is…" And Kurt spies Quinn through the crowd, practicing her acceptance smile.

"Kurt Hummel."

A silence falls over the crowd. Kurt's eyes widen and he looks around, meeting Mercedes eyes who looks just as shocked as he is. Then, Kurt hears snickering and a few whispers dance around the auditorium, float right into his ear.

"Who would vote for him?" someone asks.

"Is this some kind of joke?"

Another person laughs. "The fag is the queen!"

Kurt feels tears welling up in his eyes. He turns on the heel of his boot and bolts out the doors, ignoring his friends as they call after him. He doesn't get far before someone grabs his arm gently.

"Don't!" he bites out at Blaine. "Don't even try to- I'm so embarrassed, I-"

He falls into Blaine's arms and cries into his shoulder and Blaine holds him close.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine whispers softly. "Kurt, don't let them to this to you."

"We were having such a perfect night."

"What do you mean 'were'?" Blaine asks, pulling back and catching Kurt's eyes. "I mean, don't you always call yourself a queen?"

"That's different! I do it in a positive way and, yes, I have tiaras at home. But they're mine! This- this is just cruel and it's coming from people who t-tormented me. And hate me."

"Kurt-"

"I want to go home," Kurt whines.

"No."

Kurt blinks at his boyfriend. Blaine levels a stare right back at him. He gently wipes away a tear running down Kurt's cheek.

"We're not leaving and letting them think they got the best of you. You are so amazing, Kurt. And super awesome. And incredibly sexy and I might be biased because I'm your boyfriend, but I think there are definitely a handful of people in that room who will agree with me."

Kurt cracks a smile; Blaine continues.

"You are Kurt Hummel; you wear kilts to prom and you walk in hand-in-hand with your boyfriend and dance with him in front of everyone. You strut around school in Lady Gaga outfits and you don't give a damn what people say."

And Blaine pulls him close and kisses him softly.

"And you are going to walk back into that room with your head held high and you're going to throw this prank right back in their faces."

"Blaine," he whispers.

"And I'll be right there with you- every whole step of the way."

Kurt nods. He takes a moment to compose himself and then grabs Blaine's hand like a life-line.

Then walks back into the gym.

* * *

><p>Silence greets them again. Kurt ignores everyone, focuses only on the stage and walks forward, Blaine right by his side. He let's go of Kurt's hand only when they reach the stage but gives him a reassuring smile.<p>

Karofsky doesn't look at Kurt as he walks over to Figgins. The Principal actually shoots Kurt an apologetic look and opens his mouth to say something. Kurt stops him.

"My crown please?"

A couple people laugh and Figgins surprises everyone by place the tiara onto Kurt's head. Kurt faces the audience and sees Rachel and Mercedes beaming at him, Finn grinning, Puck and Lauren shooting him thumbs-ups and Blaine, standing right by the stage, nothing but love in his eyes.

"It's tradition," Figgins says, "For the prom queen and king to dance."

And Kurt looks at Karofsky who pales a little at the announcement. He doesn't meet Kurt's eye and Kurt's stomach falls because this is all starting to fall apart and maybe he really can't do this.

"No," Karofsky says quietly but everyone still hears him. "I-I'm not going to dance with him."

And Kurt watches in absolute mortification as Karofsky walks over to Figgins and hands him the crown back.

"I don't want to be Prom King."

He doesn't look at Kurt as he walks off the stage and slinks over to Santana, avoiding eyes and staring avidly at the floor.

Kurt panics as everyone looks at him and he wishes the floor would just kind of open up right here and swallow him whole.

"_I'll_ dance with him."

Kurt looks at Blaine, who's staring determinedly back.

"I'll dance with Kurt."

Suddenly, the panic is gone. Kurt walks over to Figgins, who looks really, really confused and worried because tradition is kind of being stomped all over right now, and grabs the crown.

"I'll take that, thank you."

He hops off the stage and walks over to Blaine, who's grinning broadly. Kurt hands him the crown and Blaine takes it, twirling it once.

"You know," Blaine muses softly, "I think this one would look a lot better on your head."

And he gently removes Kurt's tiara, then places the king's crown on his head, careful not to mess up his hair too much.

Kurt smiles, then takes the tiara from Blaine's hands. "Where's a king without a queen?"

And Blaine grins as Kurt places the tiara on his head. Then he takes Kurt's hand and pulls him into the middle of the dance floor as some really bad pop song begins playing.

Kurt makes a face. "Really, we have to dance to this?"

Blaine chuckles, and pulls Kurt close. "I could pick something better?"

"Please do."

And Blaine begins to sing softly into Kurt's ear, "_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on._"

And , honestly, if anything else was going to make Kurt cry tonight, it would be that. He closes his eyes and leans his head against Blaine's as they sway slowly together.

Soon, they're joined by other dancers. Rachel drags Jesse onto the floor and Mercedes and Sam follow soon after. Puck and Lauren show up, and Puck winks at Kurt. Tina and Mike and then, the most surprising of all, Dave and Santana.

Kurt and Blaine dance until Blaine finishes the song, holding the last note softly and looking at Kurt with so much love and devotion in his eyes. Kurt hopes his are showing the same because he's never been more certain of his love for this boy than in this last half-hour.

And Kurt throws his arms around Blaine and hugs him tightly.

"Thank you," he whispers into his ear.

Blaine squeezes back. "You're welcome."

And then suddenly Mercedes and Santana are up on stage and they're grinning down at Kurt and Blaine.

"Alright, guys, time to get this party hopping!"

And the opening notes of 'Dancing Queen' start playing and Kurt laughs and Blaine grabs his hands and they start dancing wildly with everyone else.

Someone releases balloons from the ceiling and as the color latex swirls around Kurt, he can't help but think that, despite everything, this night still turned out as Blaine promised.

Perfect.

* * *

><p>AN- I hope you liked!<p> 


End file.
